Zumorito Fugouka
"Unwavering Loyalty." - Nathrezim Zumorito Fugouka '(ジョン ふごうか, ''Fugouka Zumorito)was formerly the 15th Seat of 1st Division, and is now the newly-promoted 4th Seated officer of the 1st Division of the Gotei 13. With his partner lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, and serving under his master and mentor Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as its Left Hand Man. Appearance Zumorito's most distinguishing feature is his thick, and messy dark brown hair, with bangs typically covering most of his Prussian blue eyes, accompanied by a very cold gaze coming from his face. As a young man of Japanese descent at first glance, he possesses an average medium height of a normal human teenager with also a well-toned muscles, and body physique gained through harsh physical training that perfectly matches his pale skin. During his teenage years, he likes to wear his favorite outfit that consists of a 'Green Tank Top' patterned with his 'Spandex Shorts'. As a human adult, he added some blue-flack jacket that is unbuttoned,with matching a light-blue pants, and green-shoes to his already known outfit. This image of him, he feels more matured and manly. When he was a student in Karakura High School, he wears the respective school uniform along with a unique ribbon-like shoe tie attached. Since becoming a Shinigami, he wears the traditional Shihakushō, with a specially designed captain-like Haori draped over his shoulders. Along with the insignia of his Division beneath, written it there downwards, his current title as the (4th Seated Officer) emblazoned on its back, signifying his newly-promoted position. Where this very appearance of his also mimics, his captain and role model Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. That sets himself apart from each of his squad members to become a very distinctive figure in Seireitei. In which by doing this, he is almost mistakenly identified as well by other division squad members and the rest of Soul Society as a Captain of the Gotei 13. Personality The concept of Zumorito exists in two halves: his nature, and his demeanor (his inner and outer, essentially). His nature is ultimately a passionate person who has lived a rather unnatural and hardened life. He believes that there's no excuses in showing any emotion in the battlefield. The most important belief to him, however, is the one his father instilled in his heart that is: "The way to live a good life is to act on your emotions.", and carrying out his convictions in high regard. It is this nature also that leaks through to his life-disregarding, almost suicidal behavior: for him, conducting the mission that he believes in is the essence of his life. It's carrying out to: "live every day as if it might be your last.", in all too literal sense and perhaps unhealthy of a motif. With that in mind and the self-loathing you probably would expect from a teenager. There's already the damage in his nature due to the trauma he's experienced in the past - particularly with the death of his father - he needs so much time to heal, but his life doesn't really particularly lend itself well to that. Life just keeps piling on and on for Zumorito, and thus his emotional damage is carried on. His demeanor - how he presents himself to Soul Society or the World of the Living - is... cold, and unattached. Sometimes, Ruthless, even in the midst of combat. In part this is a product of nurture: he's been around a lot of other professional assassins and adults alike, and had little to no peers of his own age, and he has been forced to grow up and face HIS world - an arena of murderous-killing with no eerie word for mercy. This is the explanation for his pragmatic, amoral motivation and drive. Attach the two halves together and you've repressed a young man who has grown up all too quickly for his own good: someone with the experiences expected that of an adult, but with the emotional capacity of a teenager. It leads to a lot of very harsh criticism and push to drive himself further, and an all-too reckless and quick of a decision that his life is a chip on the big gamble of life and death. Does he actually believe that? Zumorito probably doesn't, if you dig deep and down inside of him, he at least accepts that this is his current circumstance: As a well-respected Shinigami for his peers, he has to be ready to put his life down on the line -- he is, after all, he's an experienced assassin and has the efficiency of a veteran soldier. Just like Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Zumorito strongly believes in law and order. He views the laws, regulations, and traditions of Soul Society to the latter, and expects every member of his fellow squad to do the same as well. Enveloping himself with such aspiring leadership traits, being admired by most unseated, low-ranking officers within his division. He generally refers to his fellow squad members and any superior officers around Gotei 13 by their first name followed by an honorific. With special mention to his Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as Genryūsai-dono, as being a loyal and grateful subordinate to his Captain, to whom he owes great gratitude for taking him in; so grateful that he would even die for him. With a same disposition, like the 7th division Captain Sajin Komamura. He is filled with such extraordinary excitement when Captain-Commander himself helds a tea session for the 1st division members every month. Seemingly, he simply obeys it without flaws of hesitation. He strictly follows the 7 code of principles of the samurai known as '''Bushidō (武士道 ), Bushidō , literally "the way of the warrior" ). He learned it during his childhood days from watching to much films based on the samurai warriors, incorporating it on his own accord. There is a contradiction in how Zumorito behaves that an insightful person can detect: he is by all means and natures a survivor in the end. He has ridden the harshest sketches of life and come out living, having been an orphan, an assassin-for-hire, and now a Shinigami in the ranks of Gotei 13, all in one. And that is how his personality drives him through, to eventually realize that he can defeat his circumstances and survive and cherish his life as precious. During his spare time, he is frequently using the art of meditation known as Jinzen (刃禅, Blade Zen/Sword Meditation) in the 1st division Headquarters, to talk to his Inner Spirit, Arashi. His main hobby is reading any featured articles posted in the Seireitei news magazines, along with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi. He has a dream someday to surpass Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto both in strength and leadership, though in his standards today, it will consummate him Thousand of Years to do so. Haha! History Early Life as a Human Zumorito was born on March 15th, the only child of his unknown parents, Her mother died shortly after he was born. Most of his childhood life, he spent much of his time within his father's care. Only few little information is known about his father, except that it has influenced him very greatly during his childhood life. On many occasions, Zumorito espoused the philosophy that being emotional on the battlefield will only result in heartbreak, so soldiers like him need to be able to fight without caring about their opponents. However, he believes that there's nothing wrong with showing emotion in normal situations. The most important philosophy to Zumorito's life, however, is the one his father espouses: That the best way to live life is by one's emotions. At the age of 5, young Zumorito was honed through tough training of self-discipline, and intense physical conditioning for survival under the strict guidance of his father to become a highly-trained assassin. Being capable of producing unimaginable feats that any other young kids would not normally do. He learned series of new things from his age, like holding dangerous firearms, and taking up highly-risk paying tasks such as "Assassination Jobs of High-Profile Politicians". That will keep him alive for many more years of his childhood life, only to be known as an assassin-for-hire. After a few months, his father decided to go in for a business trip somewhere, stating that he has some unfinished business to be taken care of for the time being, leaving him alone for this moment only.Though he promised to Zumorito after this, he will return someday to give him a better future, and be together as a family forever. After a few more years had passed, he received an urgent letter concerning his father whereabouts, it came through his father's work site known as the Agency of Mercenaries. It stated upon the letter, that his father died during a highly and secretive Espionage mission somewhere in Europe. During the aforementioned mission, Zumorito's father was caught in act of stealing of computer disks that contain high valuable information regarding on the syndicate, he took it within the bookshelves inside Library Hall of the building. His plan of escape ends in a failure, though his father knew this early on so, he already planted highly-explosive bombs in vital areas inside the building as a countermeasure. With no means of escaping alive he decided to detonate all explosive devices within the vicinity, causing massive explosions of great scale. This concludes that his father may had died during the aftermath. Hardly believing it at first, all of his emotions poured suddenly on his face in a depressing state, he cried so hard that it took him months just to recover from the trauma he felt. Leaving himself to be alone and became an Orphan kid, with no families or friends to relay on, he strayed much in the busy streets of Karakura Town. After that incident happened from his father. He stopped and voluntarily quit from being an assassin and chose to focused on life changes, with the help of Zumorito's strong mind he hoped that someday he may have a far better future ahead of him. He strive for life's difficulties at the age of 15, taking a shelter in a abandoned apartment within Karakura Town, he had almost self-supported all of his needs in High school-life, earning himself a full-scholarship in Karakura High School. During his 1st year to 4th year of his school days, Zumorito maintained his academic grades to be top in the class each year. By frequently visiting in the Library room in a free time on a day-to-day basis. He reads each and every interesting books and articles within the bookshelves, almost piling it up on his table. With a folder written on it (SIGN: "Do not Disturb") beside him covering most of his face while reading. During his early days as a student as well, Zumorito had already awakened his psychic powers from the trauma he felt during his father untimely death. On most occasions during his sleep, he had several dreams regarding about a samurai warrior fighting against horrid creatures. This event leads Zumorito to unknowingly interacting on his Inner Spirit. This spirit didn't revealed much of its past, and never stated his name to him, instead he is called by Zumorito, Mr.Bushido/Bushido-san. By that in mind, he became fancied in watching movies regarding intense action, namingly the first film he ever saw is The Last Samurai. In the said film, it flourishes in the style of Iaijutsu combat, the honorary principles of the warrior known as Bushidō. Letting the young teen to admire the Samurai as a honorable warriors of their Lord. They will unquestioningly, give their lives, and dreams in protecting the things they love for. With that also he wakes up each midnight, going to the riverside. Then he starts practicing the sword combat, he remembered during the movie, by using a cut bamboo-tree as a sword. As a human being awakened his spiritual awareness, he can hear strange and loud noises made by every spiritual beings nearby. Even though, he cannot see a Hollow or a Shinigami with his naked-eyes, but his senses is heightened beyond a normal Human. He is fully-aware in every situation happening from such distance by hearing such noises made by Hollow's during their attacks in Karakura Town. But one night change everything, he was sleeping on his apartment when a sudden scream outside the streets disturbed him. Unaware that their is a Hollow on hunt for a Pluses, Zumorito reckless jump off his window to see what is happening, then he saw. A blurred-image of a fight, confused on what is it really, he suddenly approached the street were the battle is on-going. A burst of white energy thrusting Zumorito's chest, falling his body to the ground losing his consciousness in the process. Then a few hours later, he was awakened by an unnamed Shinigami, he saw himself with a chain on his chest. The Shinigami replied it was the Chain of Fate,' he was already dead. (UNDERCONSTRUCTION! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!') Equipment Spiritual Limiter: All Shinigami captains and lieutenants have their spiritual energy reduced by about 80% when they enter the Human World by use of a spiritual limit, represented by a seal called the Gentei Reiin(限定霊印, "''Soul-Limiting Symbol"), which resembles the symbol unique to their Division, in order not to cause unnecessarily high damage while there. In extreme cases, where their full power is needed, they can request a limit release. The command to release the seal is '''Gentei Kaijo' (限定解除, "''Limiter Release"). Powers & Abilities 'Expert Swordsman: Due to be a fan of Samurai films during his childhood days, Zumorito mimics most of the sword fights done in the said movies. By using a sword made from a cut bamboo-tree, he secretly practices every midnight by swinging the bamboo-sword wildly in the air. Thus, giving him insight on how the swordmanship really works. Back then at Soul Society, Zumorito's most distinguishable skill is his expertise in Zanjutsu. As he was trained personally by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as a determined, and promising student in Shinigami Academy. Who he learned more the most basic principles and skills of swordsmanship styles like: Kendo and Iaidō stances. Even though, he still lacks elegance of swordplay and to perform such precise strikes on combat. It leaves him very vulnerable to opponents who greatly utilizes masterful sword strokes with lethal precision, that they can pinpoint his defense so openly. That he is easily overpowered by his sparring partner Chōjirō Sasakibe during the latter training setups done in the 1st Division barracks by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. 'Iaido Practitioner:'Iaijutsu (居合術, Art of Drawing the Sword): He is skilled and knowledgeable in the art of Iaidō, as he is more accustomed on this fighting stance during his childhood and academy days. *'''Shidenissen(紫電一閃, Swordflash): This sword technique is performed by drawing the Nodachi from its sheath on one side while stepping forward with the opposite foot - this strike adds yet another step mid-draw with the foot adjacent to the sheath. This endangers the user by possibly putting the adjacent leg into the free sword's path and draws one even closer to an opponent's sword than usual, but on the other hand, boosts both the power and the speed of the Battōjutsu swing. Also, because he puts his full-concentration into the strike without considering his next move, he becomes incapable of reacting as fast as immediately to an opponents imminent counter-attack after using the said technique. Kendō Practitioner:(剣道, Way of the Sword): Unlike the Iaidō stance. His kenjutsu focuses on the basics, because most of its physical and mental challenging activity that combines martial arts practices and values with sport-like strenuous physical activity makes him winded during practices or real-time combat. However when such situation deems to demands it, he relies heavily from this technique for any of his opponents who uses sword attacks based on heavier strikes, rather quicker sword strokes done from Iaidō style. *'Ryōdan' (両断, "Bisection"): This sword technique is the most approachable for him to grasp, like most other kenjutsu techniques that most users do. In which, Zumorito tighten more of his hand-grip from the sword with both hands. It allows him to do a full-strength blow downwards, leaving his opponents to be fully strike in half similar to a cut watermelon. Though, it has many flaws to consider, mediating his all of his strength to be unleashed. It forces him to lose much of his stamina in doing so, causes him to easily tires out in battle. High Spiritual Power: 'Zumorito possesses a slightly lower degree of reiryoku level of power of a low ranking seated and non seated members of the Gotei 13, when he was a child. Which is highly noted by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto during his visit to the Word of the Living with his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe during their first encounter. He was able to recognize his potential for Shinigami training and subsequently advised him to attend Shinō Academy as his personal instructor to learn proper control over his spiritual energy. Despite being a mere 15th Seat of the 1st division, Zumorito has demonstrated levels of power matching those of the Fourth Seat, due to his insistent and continous training in harnessing his reiryoku. It is red in color when intensified and released outwards, having the effect of electrical sparks surges out wildly in the air when unleashed at full force. This is due to his Zanpakutō possesses the element of lightning, which manifests itself through Zumorito's spiritual power when exerted. *'Novice Reiatsu Control: Zumorito's spiritual energy is rather difficult for him to control. Due to this, state of him having far more spiritual energy than his body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly. Due to its tremendous power and nature, Zumorito maintains his reiatsu in a lieutenant-level so that it will not compromise his fellow comrades within Seireitei to be hurt by his spiritual force. But during his struggles on controlling his power, he exerts electrical discharge (the boltsof lightning) in his body, and accompanied by loud noises of shock waves known as Thunder. *'Lightning Manipulation: '''The ability to control, generate and/or absorb 'electricity' 'Shunpo Practitioner: He is also seen to be somewhat experienced in the art of Shunpo, he seems to be moving effortlessly using the said technique. But due to his lightning-type reiatsu as well, it also compromises his body to exert an amount of physical strain after using the skill. *'Denkousekka '(電光石火, Lightning Speed): is a short-burst movement technique he copied during his academy days, based on the same concept of the Flash Step. It allows him to move from a short to long distances with an amount of few steps only. It is accomplished by releasing his lightning-type reiatsu to temporarily vitalise his body and move at suitable speeds. The large amount of reiatsu is required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. '''Expert Tactician: '''Zumorito is a highly perceptive fighter, almost immediately determining an opponent's attack patterns, quite easily. He is highly conscious of his weaknesses and strengths, commonly devising methods which take advantage of his Zanpakutō's special abilities, even in situations when the odds are against him. * '''Combat Perception: '''With this ability, Zumorito is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies strategy, he is able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. It is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. '''Weapons Expert Specialist: During his early days as a kid. Zumorito is already exposed in the fields of combat using modern day firearms. He is capable of using any weapons can reach, especially his favorites: Guns and Rifles onto his arsenal. Keen Intellect: During his days as a student of Karakura High School and Shin'ō Academy, Zumorito's grades are always at the top of his class, due to being a bookworm. As he spends most of his time reading any featured articles in Seireitei news magazines and books in a daily basis. Expert Assassin: As a former Assassin-for-Hire, Zumorito still possesses considerable mastery in the art of stealth combat. He can completely hide his presence, remaining undetected until he intentionally reveals himself to finish off any of his valuable targets. Enhanced Durability: While not the most imposing in appearance, Zumorito has received considerable physical and rigorous training regimen suited to endure, control pain through self-discipline from his father as an assassin, as he was trained to be well-conditioned for survival for any of his missions. * Pain Suppression: He can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. He can move think clearly, continue to walk or run, ignore torture and general function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. * Lightning Resistance: '''His body is unharmed and immune to based form of lightning techniques or abilities, this also allows him to overpower any users use the same power like him. '''Spiritual Awareness: Since he was a child, Zumorito tapped his innate ability during a traumatic event in his life. He is able to hear any spiritual beings and sense their presence from close distances. But he cannot see them literally with his own naked eyes. But with proper training he received in the academy, he can visibly see and locate any spiritual beings now. *'Sixth Sense '(超能力, Extra-Sensory Perception): ''A power of perception beyond the five senses; keen intuition. A rare ability he had since becoming a Shinigami, this ability revolves in enhancing Zumorito's physical senses that are beyond the scope of any normal humans who relies in the basic senses. '''Hakuda Practitioner: '''Although rarely used, he has skill in Hakuda. Not yet to be seen or mentioned. '''Kido Practitioner: '''He uses it rarely on occasions, he has skill in using low-level Kido or Bakudo spells. Not yet to be seen or mentioned. Zanpakutō '''Arashi '(嵐, Storm): Arashi's spirit resembles a man who wears a traditional samurai clothing, white skin and black colored eyes, his long silver hair, were always well groomed. His height stands about 5' 7 to 5' 11 while his weight is about 150 to 160 pounds and on his waist he carry his beloved sword kamui. His past is shriveled in mystery, he mentioned it to Zumorito that he was once a sword-for-hire, living as an assassin. However, his brother, who hoped Arashi would quit his dishonorable line of work, disguised himself as Arashi's target. Arashi failed to recognize him and killed him. Realizing that he killed his own brother, he quit his profession and decided to take his swordsmanship seriously by honing his mind. He has an obsession with powerful swords, and is particularly obsessed with the failed-sword creation by Ōetsu Nimaiya's Sayafushi (鞘伏, Sheath Cover). Arashi is a wise samurai, a man with great skills in handling swords, a calm brave and strong person. With such wisdom beyond his years that has come from the many battles he has fought in his life. Arashi mentioned that Zumorito's Inner world consists of natural surroundings like bright sunny skies and green forests. Giving him a good place for training, concentration, rest and relaxation, were sometimes Arashi and Zumorito seen having a good chit-chat conversations in life. Making Zumorito and Arashi a good example of strong bonds of Shinigami-Zanpakuto relationship Arashi's sealed state is a nodachi sword featuring 5 feet 1 inches overall with a full tang blade that measures 40" long which continues an extra 23 inch into the handle. The diameter of the steel tsuba is 3.25 inches and it is hand made. The leather braided handle and matching leather braided scabbard, with a back strap, and high gloss dark brown polish paint finish the sweeping look of this absolutely superb sword!. He mainly carries his Zanpakuto with a similar back-strap like Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya. ****** Shikai: 'Arashi is released by the command "Flash" (閃け, hirameke). In Shikai, it takes form just like a Scimitar sword with exaggerated changes. With no proper tsuba, its has a deep curved blade with sharp edges, the handle were designed by perfect circle lines between the hilt. The blade has engraved markings written in kanji as:(和平皆無候所戦争, ''Peace is nothing but a result of War!). ''Shikai Special Abilities: Arashi is a Lightning-type Zanpakuto. It is capable of releasing enormous amounts of electricity, combined with a a wide-range lightning abilities:(Designed to generate and manipulate lightning for various forms of effects). * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Stated by Arashi that, Zumorito needs more training to fully master his power. Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Melee-Type Category:1st Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Seated Officer Category:Lightning-Type Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Expert Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shunpo Users